Laisse leréver
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: une song ca faisait longtemps !Les amis de Heero lui dise de ...


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka

Mail. ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW quoique encore une fois y a rien qui l'indique et Roch Voisine laisse-là rêver 

Genre : song c sur pis…heuu…UA…Et…guimauve ^^0

Kei : ça faisaiiiiit longteeeempheeuuuu ^^

Chtite : help T_T

Muse : Kei : KEI IS BACK

Chtite: t'as po un oeuf a t'occuper toi? -_-

Kei : g quelqu'un pour le faire a ma place ^^

Chtite : pov Phœnix je le plains T_T

Kei : ^w^

Disclamer : La ziq est po a moooiiii T_T

Dédié : a Mel dit Kowai copine de moi  ^^

WARNING : c inceste donc ce qu'aime po faite demi-tour maintenant

Shinny : c t prévu pour une fic pour moi T_T

Chtite : mé c t aussi prévu pour une fic a chap et perso j'en ai déjà par dessus la tête -___-

Shinny : TT_TT

Chtite : *caline* je la ferais peut-etre en plusieur chap ^^

Shinny : ^__^

Chtite : *chuchotte* un jour ^^0

Note : g légèrement changer les paroles ^^0 ce qu'était au féminin est miraculeusement passer au masculin alléluia ^^0

Laisse-le rêver

Je suis trop impatient je sais. Mais comment ne pas l'être. Quand on le voit, on à l'impression de partir ailleurs… Dans un monde fantastique, de fée et de magie. Je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. L'enlacer et l'embrasser comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne. J'aimerais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. L'amour que je lui porte et la souffrance de mon cœur. Je voudrais tout lui dire. Mais on m'a dit d'attendre. On m'a dit qu'il m'aimait lui aussi sans le savoir. 

On m'a dit…

_Laisse-le rêver  
Regarder dans le ciel  
Les étoiles dorées  
Les jours de grand soleil_

C'est un ami qui m'a dit ça. Un grand ami. Lui aussi on le dirait tout droit sortit d'un livre de conte. Ceux où les princes charmants sont blonds aux yeux bleus avec un sourire d'ange. Il m'a dit d'attendre. De patienter. Il m'a dit de lui laisser ses illusions. De le laisser rêver. Qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter… Mais moi je le suis. 

Est-ce si mal d'aimer son frère ? 

Mais lui à a continuer de me dire…  
  
_Laisse-le rêver  
Qu'il peut voler plus haut  
Même s'il en veut trop  
Voir le monde d'un oiseau  
C'est beaucoup plus beau_

Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Je suis sorti avec différents garçons. Ils lui ressemblaient tous d'une certaine façon. Le premier fut Zechs. Il était beau. Lui aussi sortait des contes de fées. Lui aussi ressemblait au prince charmant. Il avait de longs cheveux soyeux. Il était magnifique. On est restés deux semaines ensemble. Et maintenant que j'y pense. Mon frère ne semblait pas tellement apprécier notre relation. Jalousie ? Je l'espère. Je l'espère sincèrement. Puis ensuite se fut lui. Celui qui est désormais mon ami. Il a la même douceur que mon frère. La même gentillesse. Mais lui aussi c'est rendu compte que ça n'était pas lui, l'élu… Mais mon frère. Il est malgré tout resté mon ami. Et maintenant, il me conseil. 

Il me dit …  
  
_Laisse-le rêver à sa façon  
Laisse-le danser se bercer d'illusions  
Briser son cœur pour un garçon_

_Un oui ou un non_

Je l'ai vu rentrer une fois avec son petit ami. Un chinois fier comme un tigre. Il parlait d'honneur et de justice à tout bout de champ. Et mon ami me disait de mieux regarder. De voir la ressemblance entre nous deux. De voir que lui aussi avait un petit ami qui me ressemblait comme moi j'en ai eu qui lui ressemblait. J'étais heureux de cette constatation et de sa joie visible. J'ai voulu tuer ce gars quand il lui a brisé le cœur. Mon frère avait tellement mal. Cela se voyait. Je l'aurais tué pour une telle chose. 

Mais j'ai préféré m'occuper de mon frère. 

Il est plus important que tout le reste. 

Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et que nous soyons frère n'y change rien. 

Et on à continuer à me dire…  
  
_Laisse-le monter jusqu'aux étoiles  
Et s'il retombe et se fait mal  
Tends-lui les bras  
Dis-lui tout bas  
Tu peux compter sur moi_

Nous sommes dans la même classe. Il est né en fin d'année et moi au début. Nous avons le même âge. Et moi je l'aime. Et on me dit que c'est réciproque. Aujourd'hui encore, il attire tous les regards. Durant la pause, je le vois flirter avec un homme. Il me ressemble plus que le dernier. Silencieux. Brun. Semblant se désintéresser des autres. Ils s'embrassent. Mon poing s'enfonce dans le mur à côté de moi. La douleur est moins forte que celle de mon cœur.

Trois semaine plus tard, c'est la chute… La rupture. Mais je suis là. Je le console. Je suis là pour ça. On m'a dit de le laisser se bercer d'illusions et de le rattraper pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal durant la chute. Et je le fais. 

Je l'aime c'est pour ça. 

C'est mon frère mais je ne m'en fais pas. 

On continue de me dire, de peur que je craque…  
  
_Laisse-le partir  
Oublie le temps qui passe  
Souviens-toi qu'à son âge  
La vie est un beau grand voyage_  
  


On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le laisse s'en aller. 

Que je le laisse s'éloigner. 

On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'emprisonne. 

C'est dur. 

Mais je l'aime. 

C'est mon frère… Et je l'aime. 

Il est partit avec un nouvel homme. 

Il est étrange. 

Froid comme la nuit. 

Dure comme la glace. 

Comme moi. 

Et il a emmené mon frère… Mon amour. 

Je dois le laisser partit. 

C'est comme ça. 

J'ai peur. 

Mais mon frère lui fait confiance. 

Alors je le laisse.

J'ai peur.

Je l'aime. 

C'est mon frère. 

Et mon ami continue…

  
_Laisse-le partir  
Mais dis-lui que tu l'aimes  
Sans trop le retenir_

Il m'a dit qu'il était temps. Qu'il fallait que je lui dise maintenant avant qu'il ne parte définitivement. Nous n'avons que quinze ans, mais nous aimons trop facilement. 

Je le lui ai dit. 

Il a été surpris.

Il n'a rien dit. 

J'ai peur. 

Je l'aime. 

C'est mon frère. 

Il est partit.

Et on me dit…  
  
_Laisse-le rêver à sa façon  
Laisse-le danser se bercer d'illusions  
Briser son cœur pour un garçon  
Un oui ou un non_

Je le laisse rêver. Je le laisse découvrir les étoiles. Je le laisse voir la magie de l'illusion. Et j'ai peur. Souffre-t-il ? A-t-il mal ? Peur comme moi ? A-t-il compris que je l'aime autrement que comme un frère ? A-t-il décidé qu'il me détestait pour lui avoir dit ça ? Est-il heureux ? Je le voudrais. Je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il soit heureux. Je donnerais mon âme pour être avec lui. Mais est-il heureux en ce moment ? 

J'ai peur. 

Je l'aime. 

C'est mon frère. 

J'accepte cet amour interdit. 

Et j'entends toujours autour de moi…  
_  
Laisse-le monter jusqu'aux étoiles  
Et s'il retombe et se fait mal  
Tends-lui les bras  
Dis-lui tout bas  
Tu peux compter sur moi_

Il est revenu en pleurant. Nos parents n'ont rien dit sur sa fugue. Ils ont compris qu'il en avait assez souffert pour ne pas recommencer. 

Et moi je l'ai attendu. 

Je l'ai réconforté. 

Je lui ai fait comprendre que je serais toujours là… Parce que je l'aime. 

Que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais… Parce que je l'aime. 

Je lui ai dit que mes bras pour le réconforter… 

Mes paroles pour l'apaiser… 

Mon cœur pour l'endormir… 

Sont à lui et rien qu'à lui. 

À personne d'autre. 

Car c'est mon frère. 

Car je l'aime. 

Car j'assume cet amour interdit. 

Et on me dit…  
_  
Laisse-le rêver_

Je le laisse rêver. Entre mes bras, il n'y a pas de cauchemar pour lui. Entre mes bras il ne trouvera que douceur et tendresse… Il ne trouvera qu'amour profond et sincère. Il pourra rêver près de moi. Je le rattraperais à son réveil. Je le consolerais après la chute. Je serais la pour lui. 

Il a compris. 

Je le sais.

Je le sens. 

Nous sommes frère. 

Nous nous aimons. 

Nous assumons cet interdit que nous transgressons. 

Nous nous aimons et rien n'y changeras jamais rien. 

Nous nous aimons, et nous sommes frères.

Fin

Chtite :  …

Kei : …

Shinny : …

Kymoon : ...

Chtite et Kei : Qu'est-ce qu'on a bouffé T_T

Shinny : Vous avez bouffé koi Oo

Kymoon : Je me demande aussi…

Chtite : T_T

Kei : Je veux mon phoenixouneeeeet T_T

Chtite : Je veux une review please T_T

16/11/03


End file.
